volarefandomcom-20200213-history
S7: Crowning Gory
Participants: French Toast Aurora Evelyn Lucia Gerdo Stoneseer Kuddlemuddle Summary: -Puzuzu got into some trouble for looking into homes in the Overhang -Kuddle stole all of Rusty's recipes in an attempt to win him back -Pirjo introduced French Toast to the group as a new recruit and gave them a list of jobs that they could jump on -group decided to steal a crown from a deceased man called "King" is not an actual king at his funeral -they went to a jarring factory where King's funeral procession would be taking place -they mingled in with the mourners by pretending to be a mixture of business partners with King and florists who were taking measurements to bring in flowers called "Death Lotuses" -Gerdo tried to get drinks and couldn't because he didn't have a drink ticket -Aurora tried to get food and couldn't because she didn't have a food ticket -Gerdo got into line to try to get close to the body -Kuddle and French pretended to take measurements to get closer to the body, and then suddenly noticed that there were some visitors in the room who were reaching for weapons -The room suddenly plunged into chaos as some armoured figures attacked the family at the front of the room around King's jar -Aiming to take advantage of the ensuing fight, French tried to throw Kuddle up into some rafters and failed -Gerdo ran to the drinks table and lobs a beer into the jar containing King, resurrecting him as a demonic servant, which drew the attention of the bartender who raced back to attack Gerdo -The zombie couldn't pull themself out of the jar -Aurora intimidated the bartender into pissing off by challenging him to a duel -KuddleMuddle attempted to kill one of the guards holding up the jar with a throwing knife, but instead hit an innocent bystander, killing them instantly -Another teenage bystander raced to try to avenge the death of her comrade by charging at Kuddle, and French Toast attempted to intervene by using divine intervention to command them not to attack them, but the bystander merely became enraged and attacked him instead -Kuddlemuddle took advantage of this by stabbing the orc teen, French Toast tried to incapacitate the orc by knocking them over, but also managed to wound them with the blade of his halberd -Gerdo tried to assist with killing one of the guards by throwing his pike pike, but he instead managed to hit his zombie, which suddenly dropped to the ground devoid of life once more -Aurora charged the jar and tried to stab one of the guards with her blade and a mirror image following suit, but slipped and instead struck the bottle, causing it to shatter into pieces and sending King's crown rolling to the corner -Gerdo went to assist French and Kuddle by smashing the knocked over orc with his shield in the face -Aurora and another bystander both grabbed the crown at the same time, and Aurora charmed him in response, using him as a human shield to escape with the crown unharmed -Kuddle looted the body of the orc teen and skedaddled away -French and Gerdo tried to heal the girl, but failed and made themselves look really shitty to all of the bystanders -a pair of redguards showed up and were convinced to look the other way by Gerdo by a bribe and French managed to convince everyone present that he was dead by a very convincing dramatic performance before escaping -Pirjo paid for the crown and everyone got some moneys yay! Spoils: -120 gold